Restful Day
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: Katniss doesn't like taking sick days, but for once, she lets Peeta care for her. Post-Mockingjay, I suppose.


I'm supposed to be doing my homework. Oh well. I have emotions that need to come out. This stuff is my therapy. I've been writing a lot of romance oneshots lately, so I'm feeling like these are all too similar. But I shall see. Maybe I'll write these things to death and never want to touch these again. Eh.

This oneshot might sound a tad familiar. This one-shot takes place... eh... post-Mockingjay. Or whenever you like. As expected, musical inspiration from "The Seal Lullaby" by Eric Whitacre. I am off on a school trip until Sunday, so... yeah. I'll be writing in the mean time, though!

**Disclaimer**: I own the thing I'm typing this one-shot with. Not Katniss, not Peeta. Nope. But mah laptop.

* * *

This morning she woke up with a cough and high temperature, but insisted on getting game today. She returned home with much less game than usual, only two rabbits (from snares, no less), and when she went to skin and clean them outside, she stepped from the doorway and nearly fell over. Despite my best intrest, I watched her attempt to skin the two animals, but her hand was shaking the entire time, and she seemed to almost fall asleep then and there, knife in hand.

"Katniss, just get some sleep," I whispered, picking her up in my arms and carrying her to our bedroom. She squirmed, obviously not familiar or interested in "sick days".

She can barely mutter out a "Peeta, I'm fine" when I put her on the bed and take off her hunting clothes, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. I draw a warm bath with little bits of lavender in it and leave it for her, helping her walk to the bathroom that is connected to our bedroom. She is obviously weak and very tired, and she can barely keep her head up as I leave her on her own to bathe.

It takes an hour before she can muster enough energy to get out of the tub, but with a bang, she hits the other side of the tub, landing on the tile floor. I hear her sigh and groan. The towel from the rack slaps the floor and I hear her attempt to wrap the towel around her, but it doesn't seem to be successful.

I knock on the door, hearing Katniss say my name and let me in. She lays with her head on the tile pathetically, her towel lazily layed over her naked body. Although she looks relaxed, she's near sleep and looks quite ill. I bend down and pick her up, making sure some of the towel is under her. Not that she cares at this point. I gently lay her down on the bed, seeing the full extent of her sickness. She has the flu, I suspect, and she looks... awful.

"Peeta," she says quietly, probably too tired and weak to say anything any louder. "I can dress myself." I can't help but laugh a little, and I close the door behind me so that she can dress in peace. But I just stand against the wall outside our bedroom.

I can hear numerous thuds as she attempts to walk over to the closet and stay up long enough to dress. She mutters something like "I'm done" and I step in, seeing her in a tank top and shorts. She looks miserable, so I lift her up from the floor and lay her back on the bed, putting her under the covers. I slip in beside her, and she immediately curls up against me, finding my hand and laying hers on top of mine. She quickly falls asleep.

I look outside the window, crisp, clean white sunlight hitting the bed. Everything looks so... pure, including Katniss. Katniss, always pure. Even though she won't admit it.

XoX

She awakes at dusk, and although she just got hours of rest, she looks like she could sleep much longer. There's nothing her mother can't do for this that I can't at this point, so I get Katniss to swallow sleeping syrup. "Go to sleep," I whisper. I stroke her head, combing my fingers through her hair. This has always been relaxing to her.

"Let me take care of you, just for a little while," I say quietly. And I see her nod, her eyelids heavy, before quietly slipping off into sleep.

* * *

I wanted to use present tense and third person but that completely blew up the story, so I'm really sorry about that. It's awful but I just can't seem to make it sound right. I hope you enjoyed, and please spare a review, if you may!


End file.
